


Drunk in love

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abby teasing Marcus, Being a dork, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kabby, Prompt Fic, Raven teasing kabby, Tumblr Prompt, drunk marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: “Wait, what? Are you telling me that you, Marcus Kane, are drunk?”, she asks, her tone filled with disbelief but there’s an undertone of amusement.At that, he gives her an almost bashful grin while drumming his fingers against her hand. “Maybe?”“Marcus”, she admonishes him, but there’s a smile breaking through. How could she not when he was standing there, looking adorably ruffled with that boyish smirk on his face.“I had to Abby, I swear”, he exclaims, looking sheepishly at her.





	Drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is inspired by the following prompt: What about a drunk Marcus knocking on Abby's door. He wants to cuddle up beside her and tell her that he loves her or something like that... I don't know. I just want a drunk Kane
> 
> You wanted a drunk Kane, you got it ;) So I did change a few things, he does show up at her door but the confessions come later on, after some adorable drunken dancing and much more. 
> 
> I really hope you'll like it

Abby’s startled out of her paperwork by people walking past her room while singing and laughing. Smiling at the sounds of obvious, albeit probably alcohol induced, joy of the passer-byes she puts the file down and leans back in her chair with a sigh. She knows that she should be out there as well and enjoy their  little  break because if there’s anything she has learned since landing on earth, it’s that things can change rapidly. Unfortunately, she still has a lot of work to do, medical was swamped today, which means that she’s behind on her paperwork and she promised Raven she’d look at the girl’s plans for gaining more solar energy. Besides, she knows that Marcus is out there so if anything would happen, he’d let her know.

Craning her neck and taking a sip of water, Abby picks the file up again, only to be jolted out of her concentration by an insistent knocking on her door. Sighing, she drops the file on the table and gets up. While making her way to her door, she hopes that whoever decided to disturb her had a good reason. Stopping in front of the door, she schools her face in what Raven has described as her _no nonsense, there will be hell to pay if you don’t come with a good a good explanation for this disturbance because I am not in the mood for any of this_ – look.

As she opened the door, fully prepared to berate whoever was at the other end, only to freeze when she realises that it wasn’t one of the kids but Marcus. Frowning, she takes in his slightly disheveled state, hair ruffled just so that it makes her hands twitch with the urge to run them through it. He has seemly lost his jacket since the last time she saw him a couple of hours ago, not that she minds because she now has a very nice view of his chest and arms in a shirt. _A very tight shirt which accentuates his toned physique. it does wonders for his broad shoulders, how the fabric seems to cling to his skin, or how it stretches over his muscles when he moves his arms. I wonder how it would feel to have those arms embrace me, to feel his chest against mine. Would he be ticklish if I'd let my fingers travel lightly across his skin? ,_ her mind whispers. Blushing slightly at the turn of her thoughts Abby clears her throat and levels her gaze at his face.  _Thank god he usually wears a jacket otherwise, I wouldn't be able to focus on anything else._

“Was there something you wanted Marcus?”, she inquires, wondering why he’s here and not at the party.

“Oh, just you”, he states with a smile while leaning against the door opening.

At that Abby blinks, and blinks once more, staring at him with a dumbfounded look. She has processed the words he has just said, but he couldn’t have possibly said what she thinks he said. _Could he?_ No, that idea is preposterous. Marcus would never – or would he? _No_ , Abby mentally shakes her head, only to stop and reflect.  They have been growing closer for some time now, but still he would never be so straightforward.

“Me? You want me?”, she stutters, trying to make sense of what he just said.

“Yes, you”, Marcus repeats calmly, as if he’d expected her to question him and his statement. 

Abby’s still looking at him with a look of disbelief in her eyes. Marcus tries to hold her gaze in a serious manner, but after a couple of seconds he caves and starts laughing. Now Abby is completely confused, not to mention slightly alarmed because the way Marcus is acting differs greatly from his normal behaviour. Worried that something might be wrong, she takes a step in his direction and curved a hand around his bicep while the other one rests against his temple, checking if he's suffering from a fever. It wouldn't surprise her because two weeks ago there was an incident in the kitchen with some halogenic nuts, which resulted in numerous people coming to medical suffering from hallucinations and fevers. Abby thought that they had taken care of the problem, but it would explain Marcus’ currently out of character behaviour.

With a smile on his face, Marcus endures her examination for a few seconds before catching the hand touching his face in one of his own and placing it on his chest, still clasped in his own grip.

“I haven’t eaten any of those nuts if that’s what you’re wondering. I’m perfectly fine”, he starts but stops to shrug, “Well, perhaps I’m a little bit drunk, but my honour was at stake Abby, so I had no choice, you have to believe me”, he continues, smile still in place.

Relieved that he’s alright, Abby momentarily focuses her attention on the fact that her hand is resting against his chest when the rest of his statement filters through.

“Wait, what? Are you telling me that _you_ , Marcus Kane, are drunk?”, she asks, her tone filled with disbelief but there’s an undertone of amusement.

At that, he gives her an almost bashful grin while drumming his fingers against her hand. “ _Maybe_?”

“ _Marcus_ ”, she admonishes him, but there’s a smile breaking through. How could she not when he was standing there, looking adorably ruffled with _that_ boyish smirk on his face.

“I had to Abby, I swear”, he exclaims, looking sheepishly at her.

Rolling her eyes, Abby gives him an affectionate smile. “Of course you had to Marcus. Your honour was at stake wasn’t it?”, she utters, remembering what he had said some moments ago.

Nodding enthusiastically, he beams. “Yes! My honour! But don’t worry, I won.  Jasper bet that I couldn’t down five shots of moonshine while standing on one leg, but I did! I showed them Abby”, he proudly ends.

Laughing at the mental image his explanation provides but also taking note to chastise  Jasper about making bets like that, especially where Marcus was concerned, Abby makes some impressed noises.

“I’m sure you did Marcus. Your honour is still safe, don't worry”, she says while patting his chest.

“But seriously now, why are you here and not at the party? Did something happen? Do you need my medical help? Is that why you said you wanted me?”, Abby frowns, concern lacing her voice.

Marcus simply shakes his head in response. “No, no. Nothing like that Abby. Everyone’s fine. Well, some people will have a massive hangover tomorrow, but for now, they’re okay”, he reassures her.

“The reason why I’m here is that I _need_ you”, he states with a smile.

“Okaaay”, Abby hesitantly replies. “And you need me to do what exactly?”

Wiggling his eyebrows, he leans down until his lips brush against her ear. At his close proximity, Abby can’t help but let out a small gasp of surprise. She tries to mask it, but when Marcus chuckles, she guesses that she’s not that successful.

“I _need_ you, to _come_ to the party with me and try to relax for a change. I know you still have work to do, but you deserve some rest”, he whispers, his breath ghosting across her ear, making her shiver.

“Marcus – I”, she stammers after a few seconds, his closeness is making her feel dizzy and she almost feels drunk just by being near him.

“Yes?”, he murmurs as he turns his head slightly and nuzzles her hair.

“I –”, she begins, but falters, “I uh – still have to read Raven’s plan and-”

“ _Abby_ ”, Marcus interrupts her, while lifting his head and leaning back so he can look her in the eyes. She immediately misses being surrounded by him and her body seems to agree because it follows his retreat by leaning forward until she caught herself and straightens her back.

“Raven’s actually the one who suggested that I’d drop by. _Several times._ Come to think of it, she almost physically pushed me into the Ark and ordered me to check up on you”, he fondly remarks.

“She did?”, Abby laughs, not surprised at the girl’s behaviour at all.

“Yeah”, he nods. “Her exact words were, and I quote: _You march your ass over to our esteemed chancellor and you tell her that I said that she needed to relax a little. I don’t care how you do it, only that you do. Even if you have to throw her over your shoulders and carry her. I’ll have a mug of moonshine with her name on it, waiting”,_ Marcus recounts, trying to mimic Raven’s voice, which makes her laugh even louder.

“Why am I not surprised by that?”, she giggles with a shake of her head. 

“Yes, well you know Raven. She always speaks her mind”, he replies with a smile of his own.

“So what do you say? Are you going to come willingly or am I going to have to throw you over my shoulder as Raven suggested? Because I will. I’d rather not bear her wrath. That girl can be _scary_ ”, Marcus mentions.

Smiling at him, Abby shakes her head and says, “I’d love to Marcus but I still have-”, only to stop and shriek when Marcus lifts her up over his shoulder without any warning and starts to walk towards the exit of the Ark.

“ _Marcus_ ”, she squealed, grabbing his shirt to pull herself a bit upright instead of just hanging there.”Put me down”

“No, can’t do Abby”, he casually states while continuing to walk.

“Marcus, as your chancellor I order you to put me down.”, she demanded, raising her voice a little bit. 

“Nope”, Marcus retorts, popping the p and she can just hear the smirk in his voice, _the smug idiot_ , “That’s not going to happen Abby. You’re coming to the party with me where you’ll enjoy some moonshine and at least _try_ to relax for a change.”

“Fine”, she sighs, realizing that he won’t relent. “Can I at least walk or are you actually going to carry me all the way?”

Marcus doesn’t even dignify that with an answer, just keeps on walking. Rolling her eyes, but inwardly laughing at the absurdity of it all, Abby accepts her current situation. The fact that she has due to her position an _excellent_ view of his bum doesn’t hurt either. Normally, she’d be too embarrassed to check Marcus out, well, no scratch  that, she’d be too embarrassed to check him out so bluntly, but since the corridors of the Ark are deserted Abby feels no such shame. Besides, he  probably has a good view of her bum as well, with the way she’s draped over his shoulder.v

As they near the exit of the Ark, snippets of music and laughter fills her ears. It’s not long before they’re outside and the whistles and exclamations of amusement start. Shouts of: “Go councilor Kane”, “I knew he’d do it, Monty pay up!” or “the bedroom is the other way”, fill the open air.

At that last remark Abby can feel herself starting to blush, but as she glances up, people have already averted their attention from them, as if seeing Marcus standing there with their chancellor thrown over his shoulder wasn’t that extraordinary.   

“I knew I could count on you Kane”, Raven grins, as she humorously slaps him on the arm.

 At the sound of the girl’s voice, Abby slightly turns her head to the left where Raven’s standing next to Marcus wearing a large and smug grin, which dims a fraction when she notices the glare Abby’s flashing her.

“So, I was informed that this was your idea?”, she implores with a raised eyebrow, inwardly laughing when Raven winches slightly at the use of her ‘mom’ voice. Abby continues to look her straight in the eye and watches how the girl’s eyes flicker to Marcus’, smile gone and looking a bit apprehensive. After a few seconds Abby can’t keep it up and laughs.

“Well, where’s this mug of moonshine with my name on it that I’ve been hearing about?”, she asks, smiling when Raven’s shoulders sag in relief that she isn’t mad and her grin returns.

“I’ll go get it”, Raven replies before turning and striding towards the bar. Abby watches her leave with a smile, shaking her head fondly before she realizes that she’s still hanging over Marcus’ shoulder.

“So am I supposed to drink while hanging here or are you going to let me down?”, she teases as she lifts her upper body, only to fall back against his back with a slight huff.  

“Well, do you promise you’re going to stay if I put you down?”, he retorts.

“Yes, well. We’re here so I might as well stay, but just for a little while. I still have work to do”, Abby concedes.

“Alright then”, Marcus says before bending his knees until her feet touch the ground. At first she feels a bit unbalanced so she has to hang onto him, not that Abby minds being this close to him, _not at all._ Especially when he’s looking at her like _that,_ as if she’s the most precious person in the whole world and he simply can’t tear his eyes from her.

A small cough from their right makes them break eye contact and Abby lets her hands slip from his shoulders and takes a small step backward, creating more space between them. Raven has returned with two mugs of moonshine and one actually has Abby’s name on it.

“I carved your name on it”, Raven explains when she catches Abby looking at it.

Rolling her eyes, but giving the girl a fond smile, Abby accepts the mug. “Of course you did”

Grinning Raven shrugs before handing Marcus the other mug. “Here you go, Kane. I’m glad I don’t have to kick your ass”

Placing his free hand on his heart while letting out a dramatic and relieved breath Marcus mutters, “So am I Raven. So am I”

“You two are both idiots”, Abby murmurs as she takes a sip, nearly choking when Marcus and Raven briefly look at each other before flashing her identical grins.

“Well kids, although I’d like to just stand here with you two, I’ve got music to play. So, have a good time and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”, Raven winks before walking off.

“Did she just call us kids?”, Marcus asked, looking bemused.

“Yes, I think she did”, Abby agrees with a smile.

“The audacity of that girl”, he utters but the words are said without any bite.

Abby merely hums in response while taking in the scene before her. Two days ago Jasper and Monty had barged in during one of their meetings, asking, well _pleading_ would be a more accurate description if they were allowed to throw a party. Deciding that they could all use some  fun times, they had agreed, although they did set some boundaries. As she looks at the smiling and dancing faces, Abby knows that they made the right decision.

“You want to sit down by the fire?”, Marcus asks.

“I’d love to”, she answers, giving him a soft smile. 

“Great”, he responds, putting his hand on her lower back to guide her as they make their way over to a vacant spot near the fire. It’s a spot a bit to the side of the party, they’re still close, but there’s still an amount of privacy.

“This is nice”, Abby comments as they sit down.

“It is”, Marcus agrees.

They continue to sit next to each other in comfortable silence, occasionally sipping their drinks as they enjoy this little moment of peace and tranquillity. Abby’s acutely aware of how Marcus’ left thigh is pressed against her, or how his arm brushes against hers every time he takes a sip. Not knowing how to deal with her awareness of him, she drains her mug, the alcohol burning her throat, but spreading warmth through her body.

“Do you want another one?”, she asks, turning her head towards Marcus.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, chancellor?”, he comically  whispers and Abby can’t help but laugh at his ridiculous but admittedly adorable behaviour. She has never seen him so carefree, not even when they were younger and she has to admit that she’s liking this new side of Marcus.

“Oh, I think you already took care of that”, she teases, smiling when Marcus pouts in response as if her answer has wounded him gravely.

“But , yes, you’ve caught onto my plan”, she continues, deciding that playing along is the best way to go in this case.

“Aha, I knew it”, he enthusiastically exclaims, wobbling a bit on the log, but Abby deftly grasps his arm and steadies him. 

Just as she moves her hand away from his arm, Marcus swiftly captures it in his own. Surprised, she looks him in the eyes but relaxes when he flashes her a smile to reassure her that everything is okay.

“I just want to hold your hand”, he utters matter of factly while running his thumb across the top of her hand.

Flushing slightly, both at his statement as the feeling of his caress, Abby glances into the fire, but she doesn’t make any moves to extract her hand from his grasp. When she dares to look at him again, she realises that he’s still gazing at her with a soft look in his eyes. Feeling herself starting blush, Abby bites her lower lip and observes how his eyes drift to her lips. “Stop staring Marcus”

He chuckles and his eyes flicker back to hers, “I’m sorry. It’s just, you are so beautiful Abby. So goddamn beautiful and I’m an idiot for never telling you before.”

Eyes widening at his declaration and blushing slightly, Abby pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, “Oh, that’s – I mean. Thank you”, she stammers.

“You’re welcome”, he softly says.

They share a smile before turning their attention back to the group of people currently dancing, or at least trying to dance, to the music Raven’s playing.

“Abby, would you...”, Marcus starts but falters.

“Yes?”, she says while turning her body towards him.

“Would you dance with me?”, he murmurs, looking embarrassed, eyes flickering from her face to their hands.

Smiling, Abby squeezes his hand. “Well, if you think you’re still able to dance, I’d love to”

Marcus snaps his head back up, a large and adorable smile adorning his face. “Yeah? Wait..hey. I’m not that drunk”, he exclaims, looking mildly affronted that she would even say something like that.

“Whatever you say Marcus’, Abby laughs.

Narrowing his eyes, he leans in  closer, “Your lack of faith wounds me, but don’t worry, I’m capable of doing much more than just dancing”, he whispers in a tone that sends shivers across her spine and makes her breath hitch.

Raising an eyebrow as a clear challenge, Abby removes her hand from under his and rises from the log. “Show me”

Standing up as well,  “Oh, I will”, he promises.

They make their way towards the area that’s currently being used as the dance floor and Abby’s aware of the looks and grins people are directing at both of them. If Marcus notices any of it, he doesn’t let it show, he just continues to walk until they find a small space. Just as they come to a halt and face each other, the music suddenly stops and Raven’s voice fills the air. Everybody turns their heads towards the stage where the girl is standing, looking down at them with a mischievous smile on her face.

“I just wanted to take a minute to thank our esteemed leaders for granting us this party. I know from personal experience that Jasper and Monty’s ideas don’t always work out for the best”, Raven says, ignoring the shouts of indignation from both boys. “So thanks for entrusting those two”, pointing at Monty and Jasper, “with organising a party. As a thank you I will now play a song that’s more appropriate for your age.”, she ends with a smirk, earning a laugh from almost everybody present and promptly puts on a slow song, that Abby faintly recognizes.

Ears burning from embarrassment, both from Raven’s little speech and the fact that _everybody_ seems to be looking at the two of them, Abby lowers her gaze to the ground, only to lift if when Marcus gently murmurs her name. He’s standing before her with a soft smile on his face, his hand stretched out in front of him.

“May I have this dance?”

Biting her lower lip, Abby shyly nods and puts her hand in his. “You may”

Wrapping his other arm around her waist, Marcus gently pulls her closer as Abby wraps her free hand around his neck. She can feel the warmth of his body against hers and it’s a heady and exhilarant feeling. They begin to softly sway to the music. Marcus lets one hand travel across her spine, feeling her shiver in response before resting the hand on her lower back, pulling her a bit closer.

“You’re good at this”, Abby whispers, looking up so she can meet his eyes.

 

“Thanks”, he replies, smiling down at her. “My mother always said that a true gentleman knew how to dance, so she taught me. Well, you of all people know that I didn’t quite grow up to be a gentleman, but the lessons stuck with me”, he ends, his eyes clouding at the reminder of his mother and the way he behaved in the past.

Her heart constricts at the look of pain that flashes over his face and Abby cups his cheek while gently rubbing her thumb through his beard.

“Whatever you’ve done in the past Marcus, I’m certain that Vera would be so proud of the man you’re now. Or the fact that you’ve remembered how to dance”, she whispers, her voice soft and filled with emotions she isn’t able to vocally express but which are there all the same.

“Thank you Abby”, he mutters in a rough voice, as if he’s trying to keep his emotions from spilling out. “That means a lot to me”

She simply gives him a soft nod and rests her head against his chest, silently marvelling how their bodies fit with each other, as they continue to sway to the music. With a sigh, Marcus bends his head down and nuzzles her hair while his hand starts to trace patterns against her back. Abby links both of her hands behind his neck and starts to play with his hair. Both are so caught up in the moment that everything and everybody else seems to fade away. They’re  in their own private bubble, just enjoying each others presence.

As the song ends, Abby pulls back a little bit to look up at him. Marcus is staring down at her as well, his hands still resting on her back, as if he doesn’t want to let her go just yet. Several long moments pass as they continue to gaze at each other, those intense brown eyes boring into hers, making her breath hitch. He lifts his right hand and brings it to rest against her cheek. She inhales sharply at his soft touch, not having expected the action. Leaning into his hand, Abby closes her eyes.

“Abby”, Marcus whispers so softly that if she hadn’t been so close, she wouldn’t have heard it. Eyes opening she finds herself once again looking into his eyes. As his thumb ghosts across her lips, he mutters, “God, you are _breathtaking_ ”

She stares at him with widened eyes, unable to look away from his intense gaze. Nothing exists besides the two of them, the party just disappears into the background. The only thing Abby can hear is the sound of her heartbeat rushing in her ears. The only thing she can see are his eyes, which seem to stare into her soul.

“I know I’ve done some things that are simply unforgivable, but I just want you to know that I care about you, Abigail Griffin. I care about you more than I probably should”, he confesses.

“Marcus I-”, she starts, but he stops her by gently pressing his thumb to her lips.

“No, Abby,  please let me finish”, he pleads, “I’m not telling you this because I’ve had some drinks. Well, perhaps I am but only because the alcohol gave me the courage I’ve been lacking for some time now. I have done some things I’m not proud of, at the time I honestly believed I was doing the right thing, but in doing so, I have hurt people, I have hurt _you_ and I’m –”, he falters, trying to convey everything he’s feeling.

Abby holds his gaze and waits for him to continue.

“I’m sorry about Jake, about arresting Clarke or trying to float you. I’m sorry about shock lashing you”, he murmurs, his voice breaking as memories of his previous actions flow through his mind. “You have every right to hate me and _yet_ for some reason that I don’t understand, you don’t. If you only looked at me with disgust or anger, you’d be justified but you don’t. And I – I’m just grateful that you allow me to be near you. That we can build a better place for our people _together_ because I don’t think I could ever do this without you and I do hope that you can forgive me for all the things I’ve done”

Eyes filling with tears, Abby places a hand on top of his, gently stroking it. Looking into his vulnerable gaze she wants nothing more than to embrace him.

"I never hated you Marcus," she whispers. “Yes, I resented some of your decisions and actions, but I never hated _you_ and I don’t have to forgive you because you already have my forgiveness, Marcus. You earned it when you left to search for Clarke and the others. You don’t need salvation or redemption Marcus, you have suffered enough. Whatever you might think, you are a _good_ man, and I’m glad to have you in my life because I wouldn’t be able to do this without you either.”

Pausing for a moment, Abby gives him a watery smile, “I need you beside me”, she murmurs before standing on her toes and pressing her lips against his in a quick and soft kiss. As she pulls away, she nearly laughs at the bewildered look in his eyes as if he couldn’t believe what just happened.

"Why did you kiss me?", he questions.

"Because I care about you too Marcus Kane.”

His answer is a smile so wide that it lights up his entire face and Abby can feel butterflies in her stomach as he leans down for another kiss. This time he doesn’t stay passive as he moves his lips against hers, memorising the way her lips feel, savouring her little breathless moans as he deepens the kiss. They don’t know how long they stand there kissing, time seems like such a foreign concept. The only thing of importance is _them._

When they do break for air, Marcus presses his forehead against hers. “That was –”

“Yes”, she finishes with a breathless smile.

It’s only after gazing at each other for several seconds and getting their heartbeat under control, that they realise that it’s oddly quiet. Breaking their embrace, they turn towards the rest and are confronted with looks of amusement, embarrassment and even shock. Chuckling, Marcus reaches for her hand and entwines their fingers before facing her and giving her a sly wink. He then turns his attention back to the others and glares.

“Is there a reason why you’re all staring like idiots?”, he growls. “Well?”, he asks again when his question is met with silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jasper opening his mouth, but Monty quickly shushes him by kicking him in the shin.

“That’s what I thought. Now carry on”, he orders while gesturing at Raven to start the music again, which she does after giving him a thumbs up, nearly cracking his facade but he manages to keep his face impassive. 

As the music starts again, the others seem to snap out of their stupor and they all start to dance and drink again, much to the amusement of both Marcus and Abby. 

“You do realise that Raven is going to pester me with this for _months_ ”, Abby mutters, trying to sound annoyed but failing when he pulls her close again.

 “Oh, I do. Just as Bellamy is going to do the same with me”, he grins.

“Seeing that we already know that we’re going to get comments about it, why not embarrass them so more?”, she proposes as she links her hands behind his neck, pulling his body flush against her.

“Well, they do call us mom and dad behind our backs and is it not the task of parents to embarrass their children?”, he asks innocently.

“It is”, Abby agrees with a smile.

“That’s what I thought. Let’s give them something to be embarrassed about then”, he whispers before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
